My Sassy Girl
by sehunash
Summary: Lee Hyukjae mempunyai kekasih super-galak, Kim Yoobin. Hatinya segera berpaling ketika seorang Jessica Jung memasuki kehidupannya secara tiba-tiba. Read&Review, please?


**Cast:** Lee Hyukjae, Kim Yoobin, Jessica Jung, Lee Donghae

**Disclaimer: **God, SMent, JYPent, and their parents

**A/N: **Jadi ini sebenernya ff pertama aku waktu jaduuul banget dan masih jaman kpoper labil tahun 2009-an gitu hehehe. Sorry for the typos. RnR pokoknya yo! enjoy.

Laki-laki berbaju biru itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, menyusuri setiap lorong-lorong kelas. Semua kelas di kampus itu sudah memulai jam pelajarannya, tidak terkecuali kelasnya. Lelaki itu selalu telat masuk, dan sering dihukum oleh dosennya. Sejak saat itu ia tidak mau telat lagi, tapi ia memang tidak bisa bangun pagi-pagi.

Akhirnya tibalah ia di kelas yang dituju. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Ia mengintip ke dalam kelas dari jendela. Dan Ternyata kelas sudah dimulai. Sang dosen sedang menerangkan pelajaran pada murid-muridnya. Hanya kursi miliknya yang kosong.

"Yoobin! Yoobin!" Ia memanggil-manggil pacarnya yang ada di dalam kelasnya dengan pelan sekali. Yoobin tidak mendengar, tetapi ia menoleh untuk melihat sekeliling.

"Eunhyuk?" Yoobin berkata pelan. "Cepat masuk!"

Mereka berkata tidak dengan suara, hanya dengan gerakan mulut. "Tidak bisa!" Eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah dosen yang sibuk menerangkan itu. Sebenarnya para murid tidak ada yang mempedulikannya.

"Oke, tunggu! Aku akan membuat dia keluar." Yoobin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Itu adalah… telur?!

"Hah?" Eunhyuk melongo. Yang benar saja! Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Yoobin tersenyum jahil. Ia melempar telur ayam itu dengan keras ke kepala dosen itu. Murid lain yang melihatnya memandang dengan wajah kaget.

Yoobin adalah cewek tomboy. Ia meraja di kelas ini. Semua murid, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan takut akan keganasannya. Yoobin melotot pada murid-murid, menyuruh agar mereka pura-pura tidak tahu.

Dosen itu menoleh dengan lambat, sambil memegang kepala belakangnya yang terkena pecahan telur. Wajahnya menunjukkan amarah yang luarbiasa. Sekarang bukan hari ulangtahunnya, tentu saja.

"SS—SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI!?" teriaknya. Mungkin seisi Kyunghee University bisa mendengarnya. Semua yang ada di kelas, kecuali Yoobin, langsung menunduk takut.

Sang dosen ingin menuduh Yoobin, tentu saja karena Yoobin adalah murid paling badung dari semuanya. Tapi tidak ada yang melapor kalau itu perbuatannya, tidak ada bukti juga kalau Yoobin yang melakukannya. Yoobin sendiri hanya duduk bersantai, memandang dosennya dengan muka datar. "Eem, pak, mungkin anda harus ke toilet untuk membersihkannya." Nasihatnya sok polos.

Dengan mata terus tertuju pada Yoobin, dosen itu membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar, dan berlari menuju toilet dengan cepat. Eunhyuk yang bersembunyi di balik tong sampah, takut ketahuan dosen, langsung keluar dengan girang dan masuk ke kelas, duduk di sebelah Yoobin.

Yoobin memandang wajah pacarnya, lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Chagiya—kau lihat dosen itu tadi? Mukanya merah! Haha!"

"Yoobin… kau seharusnya tidak usah melakukannya demi aku." Kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah menahan malu. Yang lain memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku. Berterimakasihlah, cepat!" perintah Yoobin menunjuk wajah Eunhyuk.

Aissh, cewek ini! Batin Eunhyuk. "Terimakasih…"

"Ya, mengapa kau selalu telat, hah? Adakah weker di rumahmu?" tanya Yoobin di saat mereka berdua duduk di kantin yang luas itu. Eunhyuk menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ada, tetapi tidak pernah kupakai. Weker itu sudah lama rusak." jawabnya. Yoobin memesan satu mangkok mie ramen.

"Yoobin, kenapa kau hanya memesan satu ramen?" tanya Eunhyuk. Biasanya Yoobin memesankan dua sekaligus, untuk Yoobin dan untuknya.

"Kau tidak boleh makan siang ini."

"Mwo?"

"Itu hukuman dariku, karena telah telat masuk kuliah."

"Tapi kan aku yang membayar ramen-ku sendiri!"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH!" teriak Yoobin, menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk. "Bisakah kau diam? Kau merusak selera makanku, kau tahu." lanjutnya sambil memakan ramen-nya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam, memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan dan kepalanya yang sakit sambil menatap Yoobin yang sedang melahap ramen-nya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!?"

"Nah, ayo kita pulang." Yoobin berdiri dari kursi lalu merangkul pundak Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk daritadi hanya memasang tampang bete karena tidak bisa marah kepada Yoobin.

"Yaa… jelek sekali kamu! Senyum!" perintah Yoobin. Eunhyuk lalu memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Malah terlihat seperti seringai.

"Jangan menyeringai!" Yoobin membekap muka Eunhyuk dengan tangannya. "Sudahlah, kita pulang saja!"

Eunhyuk dan Yoobin sedang berjalan keluar gerbang kuliah ketika seseorang menabrak Eunhyuk.

GUBRAKK! Eunhyuk terjatuh, rangkulan Yoobin pun terlepas.

"Aduuh…" keluh Eunhyuk kesakitan, memegangi bagian tulang ekornya. Yoobin yang melihatnya langsung memasang tampang marah. Ia lalu memarahi perempuan yang menjatuhkan Eunhyuk.

"YA! Punya mata tidak sih?! Mau mati, hah!?" Yoobin memegang tangan Eunhyuk lalu menariknya berdiri.

"Mianhae…" perempuan itu meminta maaf kepada Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa—" ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti ketika ia melihat wajah perempuan itu. Ya ampun! Apa dia malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi untuk bersamaku? Batinnya terpana.

Perempuan itu memang cantik sekali. Rambutnya pirang, matanya hitam, bibirnya pink tipis, pipinya merah merona. Sempurna.

Eunhyuk segera melap tangannya di bajunya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada perempuan itu. "Namamu siapa?"

"Jessica Jung." Kata perempuan itu, membalas uluran tangan Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum manis, membuat Eunhyuk mabuk. Tiba-tiba Yoobin memutuskan jabatan tangan mereka dengan kasar.

"Eunhyuk, pulang!" seru Yoobin. Ia mendelik pada Jessica, lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk dengan kasar sementara Eunhyuk terus memandangi Jessica.

Esok Harinya…

Eunhyuk tidak telat hari ini. Ia berangkat jauh lebih pagi hari ini, karena sebuah alasan: ia ingin menemui Jessica. Ia berjalan melihat-lihat kelas lainnya, ditemani sahabatnya Donghae.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mencari siapa sih? Yoobin kan belum masuk."

"Ngapain aku mencari Yoobin? Kurang kerjaan. Kalau ketemu nanti aku malah dipukul." ujar Eunhyuk pelan sambil terus melihat ke dalam kelas-kelas. Donghae adalah tempat Eunhyuk bisa mencurahkan semua unek-uneknya tentang pacarnya itu. Hanya Donghae yang tahu perasaan Eunhyuk. Yoobin saja tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memutuskan Yoobin saja sih? Cinta nggak akan bisa ngebalas hutang budi, Hyuk. Kenapa kamu nggak berterimakasih atas pertolongan dia waktu itu dan menyudahi hubungan ini aja?" tanya Donghae panjang lebar. Eunhyuk memang terpaksa memacari Yoobin karena hutang budi pada Yoobin.

Kejadian itu terjadi sebelas bulan yang lalu. Di malam hari yang gelap, mobil Eunhyuk yang dikendarai olehnya lepas kendali. Remnya blong, membuat ia dan mobilnya menabrak pohon besar di jalanan yang sepi. Kebetulan rumah Yoobin dekat dengan tempat kejadian. Yoobin mendengar suara tabrakan yang keras dari rumahnya. Ia keluar dari rumah dengan segera dan menyadari kalau yang kecalakaan itu adalah teman satu kampusnya. Ia lalu segera membawa Eunhyuk ke rumah sakit. Eunhyuk sangat berterimakasih, dan mengatakan akan melakukan apapun yang inginkan untuk menebus hutang budinya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Yoobin meminta Eunhyuk menjadi pacarnya. Jadi Eunhyuk mau tidak mau harus menerima permintaannya. Satu bulan kemudian Eunhyuk baru mengetahui kelakuan Yoobin.

"Mau diapain lagi, Hae? Aku nggak bisa begitu aja mutusin Yoobin. Aku sangat, sangat berhutang budi sama dia. Aku hampir aja mati kalo nggak dengan cepat ditolong dia!" kata Eunhyuk pasrah, berhenti melihat kelas untuk berhadapan dengan Donghae.

Donghae menepuk pundaknya pelan beberapa kali. "Yang sabar aja ya." Donghae berkata diikuti anggukan kecil Eunhyuk. "Eh, btw, kamu nyari siapa sih sebenernya?"

"Aku nyari cewek itu." Kata Eunhyuk sambil nyengir senang. Donghae heran.

"Cewek itu? Siapa? Pacar baru kamu ya?" ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hehe, belum jadi pacar lah. Mungkin nanti. Hehe…" kekeh Eunhyuk. Ia melanjutkan, "Namanya Jessica Jung. Sumpah, dia cantik banget deh! Baik lagi."

"Bener? Ketemu dimana?"

"Waktu kemarin aku ama Yoobin lagi jalan keluar kampus, dia mau masuk kampus jadi aku ama dia tabrakan deh. Haha." Eunhyuk mengingat-ingat kejadian menyenangkan itu.

"Wah, Hyuk, kamu kan udah punya Yoobin! Masih nyari-nyari cewek aja. Jessica buat aku aja ya, hehehe…" kata Donghae mencari kesempatan, dibalas dengan pelototan dari Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba Donghae melihat seorang cewek keluar dari ruang kantor, tepat di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Eh Hyuk… gila, cantik banget itu cewek…" kata Donghae bersemangat.

"Mana? Mana?" Eunhyuk menoleh untuk melihatnya, dan… dia adalah Jessica.

"Jessica?" Eunhyuk langsung bersemangat. Donghae memandang Eunhyuk. "Itu Jessica? Bener Hyuk, dia cantik banget!"

Eunhyuk langsung berjalan sok keren diikuti Donghae menghampiri Jessica.

"Jessica kan?" tanya Eunhyuk pura-pura rada nggak ingat. Padahal tadi malam ia terus memikirkan Jessica, sampai kebawa mimpi.

"Iya… kamu Eunhyuk, kan ya?"

"Iya… tapi aku belum bilang nama lengkapku." Eunhyuk lalu mengelurkan tangannya, yang dibalas oleh Jessica. "Lee Hyukjae."

"Nama yang keren," pujinya. "Ada apa, menghampiriku?"

"Eh? Ehm…" Eunhyuk langsung bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Dia kan sebenarnya cuma mau ngelihat wajah Jessica dari dekat saja.

"Ehm… aku mau minta maaf, kemarin Yoobin marahin kamu abis-abisan. Padahal kan kamu nggak sepenuhnya salah. Kita berdua yang jalannya di tengah. Maafin pacar aku itu ya."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa…" Jessica tersipu. "Eh… dia… pacar kamu ya?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Oh… nggak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Jessica, sepertinya sedih mendengar kata "pacar".

Hahaha… cemburu rupanya! Batin Eunhyuk senang.

Donghae yang sedang melihat sekeliling melihat pacar Eunhyuk, Yoobin baru memasuki gerbang kuliah. Penampilannya seperti biasa, tomboy dan tidak menarik: Kaos polos berwarna putih, celana jins pensil yang bolong di kedua lututnya, sepatu kets berwarna hitam, dan topi hitam yang lusuh. Mukanya juga tidak didandani.

"Mwo?" Donghae berkata panik. Iya lalu berbisik pada Eunhyuk, "Yoobin sudah masuk!"

Eunhyuk langsung panik. "Jessica… sampai ketemu lagi ya! Dah!" iya melambai pada Jessica yang kebingungan, lalu langsung berlari ke kelas ditemani Donghae, menjauh dari dekat gerbang. Namun… terlambat. Yoobin melihatnya.

"Eunhyuk!" dan langkah cepat Eunhyuk pun terhenti, begitu juga Donghae. "Donghae!" Yoobin tersenyum manis lalu melangkah kecil ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Menungguku?" tanya Yoobin senang sambil merangkul keduanya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk kecil sambil meringis. "I-iya…"

"Baguslah. Ayo ke kantin! Kalian belum sarapan pagi kan? Hari ini aku yang traktir!" seru Yoobin, sambil tetap merangkul Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ia menyeret keduanya ke kantin.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang menatap pemandangan itu sambil mencibir.

**TBC**

P.S: RnR juseyo u_u


End file.
